


A Lesson

by pimatae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha!Chanyeol, Baek is a cockslut in this lmao, M/M, Omega!Baekhyun, Shitty smut I tell you, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: ‘’Do you trust me, Baekhyunee?’’ Did he? He wasn’t sure. At this point, he could only trust the urge of throwing himself on top of Chanyeol and fuck himself on his cock until he was full of cum and satisfied.





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Shh… you can take it’’ He Heard his deep voice whisper, and he let his head fall on the bed with a tired movement. His whole body was covered in sweat and the tight silky ropes around his wrists only made the feeling of fragility bloom powerfully in his chest ‘’Alright?’’ He couldn’t answer, he couldn’t move. His body was completely limp like a doll under the sweet hands of Chanyeol. He could feel the rough pads of his fingers trace the curve of his waist, down to his hips caressing the soft plushy skin of his stomach until they settled on top of his hardened cock. His eyes focused blurrily to the image of the man on top of him and he let the tiniest whimper, his legs twitching once the fingers caressed soft lines on the hot velvety skin of his dick.

He had been holding it for too long, the pressure inside of his stomach and abdomen felt almost sickening and the worst part were the sweet touches, they were there, teasing but never enough. Chanyeol was on top of him with his dark eyes focused on him, his plump lips scrunched up in a small focused pout while his hands left trails of fire onto his skin. How much time had passed already? He didn’t know, but he could feel the mess between his legs, the slick pooling under his tailbone and making the skin of his thighs feel sticky. He knew Chanyeol was any better than him, with how he kept choking on his strong aroma, dominant and dormant like a predator savoring a few seconds before pouncing on his prey.

And it was exactly that, he had been ignorant at the beginning. He had missed how Chanyeol’s eyes would linger on him while the other members kept touching him, an arm around his neck, a ticklish teasing touch near his waist, how their smiles were too big and he felt good, he soaked into the attention but if he had known better, he wouldn’t have been so cheerfully accepting of their touches, of their friendly gestures and the sweet words muttered by their lips.

Life had been hard since the moment all of them were assigned into the group, he had trained with Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Luhan day and night until all their voices were hoarse. He knew everyone had been nervous, and twelve teenagers stuck inside a small dormitory with their hormones high in the air was the worst idea the company could of have come with. Especially since they didn’t even bother to separate the omegas and alphas, and if it wasn’t because of Chanyeol himself, he could of have been long pushed against a wall and raped by his friends, his bandmates.

‘’You seem to be relaxed now, do you think you can continue?’’ Chanyeol’s voice was one of the sweetest things he had ever heard, how deep and soothing it was in his ears but now it echoed in his head, along with the white noise of the room and dormitory that was empty and too silent apart from his panting self. His eyes once again focused on him and Chanyeol smiled, one of his too big of hands caressing his cheek with his thumb.

‘’Do you trust me, Baekhyunee?’’ Did he? He wasn’t sure. At this point, he could only trust the urge of throwing himself on top of Chanyeol and fuck himself on his cock until he was full of cum and satisfied. And he had tried, but Chanyeol had been too strong and too eager to put him in his place and that’s how he ended up tied up with silky strands held by the bed posts while Chanyeol’s weight seized his hips down on the bed. It was torture, how Chanyeol seemed so calm when his cock was so hard between his legs, the pearls of pre cum gathered on his tip only tempting him more and more-

‘’Baekhyunee’’ A strangled distressed whimper left his throat and he arched his back, he needed something, anything, preferably Chanyeol’s cock inside his wet hole but the alpha had none of it, instead, his hands caressed his damp sweaty hair and face in such a sweet, loving touch he felt like crying ‘’Baekhyunee’’ Chanyeol called him again, softly with an amused smile in his lips ‘’Baekhyunee do you want me to fuck you?’’ He nodded almost violently, his legs opening wide and Chanyeol only chuckled ‘’Of course you do, you are so eager to jump on whatever alpha’s cock, aren’t you?’’ His voice sounded somewhat strangled and Baekhyun didn’t know what to do of it, especially with a hand suddenly circling his slim neck and Chanyeol’s thumb digging onto his Adam’s apple.

‘’Tell me, Baekhyunee. What if Sehun had knotted you?’’ Ah, Sehun. Sweet, young Sehun had been the first one to break under the pressure of never stopping practices, sleepless nights and the sweet aroma of an aroused omega in their dormitory. He had jumped on Baekhyun so violently the marks of his hands were printed into his skin. He had rutted his hips hard against his and had ripped his clothes apart and just when he was about to sink that big cock of his into him, Chanyeol had appeared with golden eyes and a terrifying growl that had both Sehun and Baekhyun whining in suddenly submission. Sehun had been hauled out of the dorm with the rest of the others following a furious Suho and Kris, leaving Chanyeol to do whatever he wanted to him.

And he had been eager, sprawled on the floor with his slick spurting out of his little entrance and his cock hard and wet. He didn’t know why and how Chanyeol hadn’t fucked him on the spot, because he had seen how Chanyeol’s own large cock was trapped inside of his sweatpants and his eyes glistened in wonder, in anger and in such dominance Baekhyun had thrown himself onto him willingly, but it ended up with nothing of what he had wanted to achieve in the first place.

‘’I bet you would of have liked that, Baekhyunee. You are so eager to have someone mounting you’’ Chanyeol’s fingers caressed his skin, on top of his bellybutton and the velvety skin of his dick again making him whine pitifully ‘’Don’t worry Baekhyunee, I’ll make you feel good’’ Baekhyun almost cried out in happiness, mind hazy with the pain and desperation crawling in his chest ‘’But I won’t fuck you’’ Chanyeol whispered airily, a rough hand suddenly grabbing his weeping cock and starting to move it up and down, dragging the rough skin against the velvety skin of him and Baekhyun threw his head back because god, he needed more.

‘’You don’t deserve it’’ Chanyeol’s voice suddenly took a glint of sadness on his tone ‘’You were so willing to let someone else touch you when you knew you were mine from the beginning’’ Baekhyun wanted to cry out, the suddenly increasing of heavy alpha pheromones in the room had his ass spurting out more slick ‘’I was waiting until both of us were old enough. I was going to mark you right here’’ Chanyeol’s free hand traced the tender spot of the right side of his neck ‘’I was going to sink my teeth here and drink your blood, then, I was going to slide my cock inside of you and knot you until you were full of my cum and carrying my pups’’ Chanyeol’s voice was hoarse and Baekhyun noticed how now that large cock of his was rubbing against one of his thighs, while his hand kept the violent movement on his dick making more whiny moans leave his throat. The gag in his mouth made it difficult to speak, to breathe and to moan but he didn’t care, he would rather die than to have Chanyeol stopping.

‘’Then I would of have mounted you again, and again, and again-‘’ Suddenly he was flipped and his face met the soft mattress while his hips were harshly moved until his upper body was laid down on the bed and his lower half was knelt leaving his ass presented for Chanyeol ‘’I was going to cum on every single part of you, I was going to fuck your mouth and fill your belly and throat with my cum-!’’ Chanyeol growled when Baekhyun whined and rubbed their hips together, Chanyeol’s cock rubbing against Baekhyun’s ball sack and entrance and Baekhyun felt a strong grip in his waist, almost painful but he was too gone to care.

‘’But now, I’ll make you _beg_ for it. You’ll have to beg for my cock every day from now on, I’ll make you regret letting someone else touch you’’ Suddenly the rag inside of his mouth was gone and Baekhyun howled when two fingers entered his entrance, rubbing the hot velvety walls until he came harshly with a scream, his arms tugging the strains until marks were left on his wrists from the harsh friction.

‘’You’re mine, mine, mine-‘’ Chanyeol chocked onto his words and Baekhyun let out a low moan at the feeling of warm cum dirtying his tail bone, the thick drops slowly making their way down onto his ass cheeks and thighs.

His body slumped onto the bed once again and he cried out weakly ‘’Chanyeol-‘’ The alpha growled menacingly and Baekhyun whined pitifully, hiding his face on a pillow while his body shook with tremors ‘’Shut up, omega. You’ll stay here until your heat is over’’

‘’Alpha! No!’’ He shouted when Chanyeol was suddenly out of the bed and fat tears started rolling down his eyes.

‘’You won’t touch yourself, this is a lesson and you will learn, Baekhyunee’’ Chanyeol hissed and was out of the door ignoring Baekhyun’s loud pleading.

 


	2. Two

Licking his lips, he let his lips graze the soft skin presented to him. Baekhyun let out the tiniest whimper, hands shaking with the effort of not tugging his restraints. Chanyeol’s lips traced a slow path from the column of his long neck to his protruding collarbones, his plump lips starting to suck onto the skin softly, licking it, biting it softly to then suck on it again until a nice red mark was left behind. It had been like that for a few minutes, his thighs shaking whenever that hot tongue sneaked to lick his sensitive skin until he was panting, gasping, slick secreting from his hot wet ass onto the bed sheets under him.

Chanyeol was silent, small grunts leaving his lips from now on but he was focused on his task, hands gripping Baekhyun’s hips, making sure to add extra pressure to the hold on it to leave nice, pretty marks onto the pale skin.

‘’Here, and here-‘’ Chanyeol whispered softly, lips grazing Baekhyun’s erect nipples one, two times, before sucking onto the soft plushy skin, smirking when Baekhyun whined so high, so needy, the smell of arousal filling his nostrils ‘’Here too, see? Feels nice, doesn’t it?’’ He gasped out between pants, sinking his teeth harshly around Baekhyun’s nipple, hearing the omega moan in pain that quickly turned into a sputtering melody of whines and complaints ‘’It looks pretty’’ Chanyeol licked his lips, sucking onto the bite mark to then move his hands lower, gripping the slick thighs apart until the rosy, wet entrance was visible.

‘’A-Alpha-‘’ Baekhyun wailed when Chanyeol sank his teeth on the soft skin of his thigh, to then lick it and do the same treatment to the other, slowly, sucking onto the skin harshly, hands gripping lower until he was totally exposed, Chanyeol admiring the view of the slick puckered skin of his tight ass seep slowly from it, the gaping hole inciting, the smell of vulnerable, submissive omega doing wonders to his head but he had to make a point.

Baekhyun’s body was a canvas, and he spent time on it. Adding pretty shades of purple, red until Baekhyun was covered in bite marks, hickeys, bruises. It was perfect, it screamed how the omega was taken, how he had an alpha and that alpha was Chanyeol.

‘’It looks so pretty, so nice. You’re so good, omega’’ Chanyeol licked his lower lip and enjoyed the almost pained wail Baekhyun made once his hot tongue made contact between his legs, the slick spreading all over his tongue deliciously once he pressed it against the puckered entrance, his lips latching onto the skin and he sucked, hard, harshly, Baekhyun’s legs moving almost violently at the sudden pleasure running through his body, making his mind going blank and body suddenly being on fire.

‘’You taste so good, so ready for me…’’ Chanyeol grinned and licked the slick on his thighs, to then go back to the puckered skin, licking it once, twice, to then slowly slurp the flooding slick and starting to insert the tip of his tongue inside.

Baekhyun tasted like honey, so sweet, almost feverishly sweet and Chanyeol wanted more, more.

‘’A-Alpha-please-!’’ Baekhyun cried, fat tears rolling down his eyes until the transparent drops were lost onto the sweat accumulated over his neck and collarbones. It was an alluring sight, Baekhyun was such a precious pretty thing, such a tease…

‘’So anxious, shut up’’ Chanyeol growled and stuck his tongue inside, his index finger pushing inside as well opening Baekhyun’s puckered entrance and the omega wailed, small pink cock twitching, pre-cum gathering over his abdomen and Chanyeol spat inside, his spit mixing with the slick and he sucked once again, another finger joining the first, and another, until the three long digits were curling, making come hither motions until Baekhyun was wailing, screaming, back arching over the bed and his plush thighs tightening around Chanyeol’s head.

‘’ChanyeolChanyeolChanyeol-!’’ Baekhyun’s throat was feeling raw with how loud he was screaming, but Chanyeol was opening him up so good, tasting his slick ass hole dirtily. But he wanted more, he needed-

‘’What? Want my cock? I don’t know…’’ Chanyeol kneeled onto the bed, licking the remaining of Baekhyun’s slick off of his lips while watching the twitching body of the omega over his bed.

The alpha took a hold of his long, thick shaft and rubbed it, watching with an almost evil smirk how Baekhyun had parted his lips, letting out accelerated puffs of air and let out his pink, hot tongue, peeking out from the petals of his lips at the sight of the pre-cum gathered at the crown of Chanyeol’s cock.

‘’A-Ah…’’ Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, his expression turning needy and Chanyeol chuckled and took a hold of Baekhyun’s thighs, pushing them to his chest until the poor thing was bent in half, his ball sack hanging heavily between his thighs and his puckered, wet hole visible once again.

‘’I’m gonna mount you’’ Chanyeol bit his lower lip and rubbed obscenely the fat head of his cock against Baekhyun’s puckered entrance ‘’I’m gonna knot you and fill you with my pups. You’re not coming out of this fucking room until you’re carrying’’ Baekhyun gasped weakly and let out the loudest moan of the night once Chanyeol’s cock tip entered him, his puckered tight entrance surrounding it snugly until in one thrust, Chanyeol slammed himself in completely.

‘’Fuuuuuuuuuuuck-!’’ Baekhyun screamed, hands tugging onto his restraints harshly and Chanyeol laughed at how the bed creaked at the violent movement.

Baekhyun was warm, tight, and so, so wet. The heat enveloped his cock so nicely, he had to take a moment before he snapped his hips forward until he was buried to the hilt, balls plush against Baekhyun’s ass cheeks before he started a rhythm.

‘’Fucking little- you’re mine-!’’ Chanyeol growled when Baekhyun threw his head back and showed his bruised neck to the alpha, who quickly sank his teeth onto the skin while his hips grinded against Baekhyun’s, the fat head of his cock plush against Baekhyun’s prostate making the poor thing wail and whine.

‘’So good, so good Baek-fuck-‘’ The alpha growled almost menacingly when the omega tightened his walls around his fat cock ‘’You little shit-‘’

‘’Fuck me’’ Baekhyun whined, almost in a growl like sound and tugged at his restraints a little more violently until Chanyeol growled one last time and slammed his hips once, twice before taking out his cock out of the blazing heat and manhandled roughly Baekhyun’s body until his face met the mattress and his ass was once again presented to the alpha.

‘’Noooooo-!’’

‘’Shut the fuck up’’ Chanyeol growled and sank his teeth at the back of Baekhyun’s neck, the omega going limp for a few seconds until the alpha penetrated him once again, roughly, hitting his prostate dead on making Baekhyun scream against the pillow.

‘’Always.defying.me’’ Chanyeol snapped his hips, punctuating his every word and with a hand, pushed Baekhyun’s face against the pillow again, hold tight on his silky, brown locks once he felt his knot start to swell.

Baekhyun whined, the heat was too much, the pleasure wrecked his body in painful spams that made his limbs tingle. The swell of Chanyeol’s knot slowly growing inside of him made him gasp sharply, hips meeting Chanyeol’s harshly and whined once they were locked.

‘’It hurts-‘’ Baekhyun wailed, his hands twisting into fists while Chanyeol grinded his hips painfully against Baekhyun’s until his cock was constantly pushing into his abused prostate.

‘’Hold it, hold it baby-‘’ Chanyeol moaned weakly, and grinded his hips one last time before his hand flew and took a hold of Baekhyun’s pink, hot cock and rubbed it until the poor little omega wailed painfully one last time and came all over Chanyeol’s hand.

His body went limp and only pained moans left his lips while Chanyeol kept grinding, the pressure in his balls and lower abdomen too intense until he burst, cum filling Baekhyun’s belly in a flooding unstoppable wave of heat, making the omega moan weakly, back arching slightly at the sensation while Chanyeol moaned loudly behind him.

The alpha kept moving his hips slowly, almost in a daze, while his lips kissed soft, gentle patterns all over Baekhyun’s bruised back, loving the purple and red marring the skin.

‘’Alpha’’ Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol laughed tiredly, hands moving to untie the poor omega and quickly kissing the bruised skin of his wrists, to then move and kiss Baekhyun’s cheeks, the back of his neck, and hauling his small body until both were lying onto their sides while the omega gasped at the sensation of the huge knot inside of him moving along.

Chanyeol nuzzled the damp silky locks, enjoying how good and comforting Baekhyun smelled, the omega falling asleep to the warm breath of the alpha over the delicate skin of his neck and hair, a small smile growing on his lips.

He kept smiling, kissing the asleep omega, hands intertwining their fingers until he fell asleep as well with Baekhyun’s smell and heat enveloping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woOoOoO i didn't realize i didnt put the other chap here


	3. Three

‘’Take it in, that’s it… slowly’’ Chanyeol practically purred, watching Baekhyun’s pretty, puppy-like eyes look up to meet his dark ones. The suckling sounds around the room were obscene, but the sight of Baekhyun kneeling between his legs with his cock deep inside his cute little mouth like an obedient bitch was even more obscene.

He took the sight, drank it, licking his lips greedily watching Baekhyun’s pink tongue seep out his mouth once he slipped the wet hard cock out. That tongue cradled the few beads of pre-cum on Chanyeol’s tip almost dearly, to then lick them and slowly savor them, humming to then do the same, only this time letting his tongue lick the underside and trace the heavy, thick vein.

‘’You like it, don’t you?’’ Chanyeol muttered almost in a haze, watching with a wicked grin the mess around the floor surrounding Baekhyun. The towel he had laid there for the omega to kneel onto was wet with the slick from Baekhyun’s hole. The poor little thing hadn’t stopped secreting slick since Chanyeol had hauled him into the room.

‘’Yes I do, Alpha’’ Baekhyun muttered with a rough voice, Chanyeol’s cock twitching at the sound and he admired the way Baekhyun seemed to find swallowing a little hard. His belly was a little swollen, filled with cum, the traces of it drying over and inside his thighs. Chanyeol had made sure to fill him until he couldn’t cum anymore.

‘’You have been so good, baby’’ The alpha cooed, feeling his cock being enveloped in that tight heat once again when Baekhyun so slowly took his cock back into his mouth, moaning at the sticky, salty taste of pre-cum ‘’Such a good omega, always pleasing me. It makes you happy, doesn’t it?’’

Baekhyun could only nod, lost in a daze, his small body shaking in delight as the alpha kept praising him. It felt so good, making his alpha talk in such an endearing, proud voice, feeling how the cock in his mouth was so hard for him and only him.

‘’You’re such a good boy, such a good omega. Hm? What?’’ Chanyeol cocked his head, watching how the omega opened his spit, pre-cum soaked lips wide and let the head of his cock rest on top of his tongue, the sight almost making Chanyeol jump onto him to mount him once again ‘’You need to tell me, you need to talk-‘’

The omega whined in a small cry, so full of distress because his alpha wasn’t understanding, because his alpha wasn’t feeding him again-

‘’Do you want me to fuck your mouth?’’ Chanyeol rasped out roughly, standing up, Baekhyun moving a little back because suddenly his face was full with cock ‘’That’s it? Hm? Come on, open up omega’’ He grunted when Baekhyun obeyed quickly, letting his tongue hang heavily out of his swollen lips, letting the alpha see the sticky trails of cum, pre-cum of saliva decorating the surface of it.

‘’Fucking hell, Baekhyun-‘’ The alpha groaned and slipped his cock back into that heavenly, wet mouth, Baekhyun sucking it right away as he felt rough hands take a hold of his messy damp brown locks.

It started slow, Chanyeol was always so patient with him, his cock felt so nice, so heavy on his tongue and pumping more pre-cum down his throat as the alpha’s hips snapped forward, plunging the entire thick shaft down as well. Baekhyun felt his gag reflex almost act up, but his body relaxed as the alpha crooned, the sound so deliciously soothing that he felt like a rag doll, his only function was to please his happy, dazed looking alpha.

‘’You’re so good Baekhyunnie, so good. Such a good omega for me’’ Chanyeol gasped out as he made his movements harsher, rougher, the slapping sound created by the slam of his hips against Baekhyun’s face was so fucking arousing and satisfying it made his cock twitch and harden, the swell of his knot almost gagging the poor omega, who cried and whined but kept his mouth open to be pounded into.

‘’Fuckfuckfuck- what is it? Do you want me to knot your mouth?’’ Chanyeol gritted out as Baekhyun’s nails suddenly dug into the soft skin of his naked thighs as the thrusting took more force, Baekhyun’s already red cheeks blooming into a deeper color while tears fell freely from his eyes down to his cheeks for the drops to lose their path meeting the sweat appearing on Baekhyun’s skin.

‘’You would like that, won’t you? You just want more of my cum, don’t you? Fucking hell-‘’ Chanyeol’s whole body shivered at Baekhyun’s muffled cry, his hands dragging his nails almost painfully over the skin of his hips, his thighs. Baekhyun was so hungry, so hungry for cock, for his knot, for his cum to fill every orifice available in his body. It was almost sickening but so good, how the omega was so drunk, so submissive and open to him, only for him, to please him, to be the little omega Chanyeol taught him how to be.

‘’Take it, you slut. Open up more. You can take, you will take it’’ Chanyeol suddenly growled, his hips snapping forward onto a rougher, short pace where he could see how it was getting impossible for Baekhyun to breathe. The heat, the pressure growing in his lower abdomen was so utterly suffocating until it exploded, and he came with a violent snarl, body shivering, thick ropes of cum going down Baekhyun’s throat and his orgasm felt more intense by the sight of Baekhyun chocking on his cum and cock, the knot opening his mouth almost impossibly wide and he was sure someone will kill him once Baekhyun is unable to sing or talk for the next days or even weeks.

‘’Aaaah-‘’ Baekhyun cried out weakly once Chanyeol calmed down enough to drag his heavy cock out of his mouth, the know flaring and sticking to his lips for a second until Chanyeol managed to will himself to part away from the heavy heat.

Baekhyun held his face, swallowing with some difficulty, licking his sensitive, tender lips and sniffling slightly, wiping away his tears and watching with a twinkle in his eyes at the panting alpha, who was holding his cock in a strong grip, the knot growing a little more and more. Chanyeol grunted and panted, snarling at nothing in particular as his eyes were stuck on his own cock, the knot swollen and painful until thick ropes of cum started to land on Baekhyun’s face once again, the omega whining in surprise and want, his mouth opening again to take more of the cum on his eager tongue.

‘’Fuck Baek, you’re gonna kill me-‘’ Chanyeol whined almost distressed, feeling his cock flare in pain and want, because as good as Baekhyun’s mouth felt, it was never going to satisfy his knot that craved for Baekhyun’s heat and tight little ass, the desire to mount the weak omega was strong but he held himself, biting his own lips to calm himself enough until he managed to get his mind straight, the feeling of soft hands caressing his face helping him through it.

‘’Alpha…’’ Baekhyun muttered softly and smiled, nuzzling his nose against Chanyeol’s, enjoying the small sweet moment between all the lust and anger.

‘’Alpha, I love you. I love you Alpha’’ Baekhyun whispered and looked like a playful small pup, wanting all of Chanyeol’s attention and the alpha grinned, chuckled, hands holding Baekhyun’s slim shoulders to then wrap his arms around his small body in a comforting embrace.

‘’I love you too, my little omega’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'))))))))))))))))))))


	4. Four

He always found the sight to be the most pleasurable thing in the world. Apart from the pleasure, what really brought him to his peak was knowing fully well the beautiful omega underneath him, moaning helplessly as he was pounded into and filled with warm cum, was his and his only. He loved to watch the tip of his cock disappear inside of Baekhyun’s body, watching the wrinkled skin stretch to accommodate his brutal girth as Baekhyun whined weakly.

Baekhyun knew it too, by how by Chanyeol’s mere presence his body would go pliant and ready, knees buckling and legs opening to let Chanyeol in, to let him devour him until there was no patch of milky skin without a mark. 

Chanyeol had a thing for biting. He loved to see how Baekhyun’s skin would turn red then purple as time passed whenever he sank his fingers and teeth into it. He especially had a liking for Baekhyun’s moles, especially towards one under his belly button, on the right. He would often bite around it, suck it until Baekhyun was whimpering and complaining about how it hurt. And although he was rough and hard on his omega, his intentions were never to hurt but only bring pleasure.

But he couldn’t lie to himself, not when he fully enjoyed once whenever Baekhyun’s shirt was lifting as he stretched his sore body after their dance practicing and the beautiful purplish mark would be out for the world to see. 

Baekhyun smelled like him, everywhere, and Chanyeol was addicted to smelling himself on his omega, loving the control, the ownership he had on his partner.

Mapping Baekhyun’s body with his teeth was his favorite thing to do, joining the constellation of moles on his body until Baekhyun had cum from overstimulation. 

And whenever his rut came, he would often groan at the thought of filling Baekhyun up, seeing his cum trail down outside his hole, down to his plush, thick thighs. He loved to see the omega desperately trying to push back the cum inside his tired body, wanting Chanyeol’s seed deep inside of him until he was big and heavy with pups.

-

Chanyeol’s mood had been dropping lower and dangerous, the members preferring to stay away from him, knowing fully well how aggressive the alpha could get. The pheromones were driving crazy the other omegas and their managers would drag them out of the dorm. After the first incident, they had learned to leave Baekhyun alone, and although it made the omega upset to be ignored, he knew that it had to be done.

The alpha had grown more possessive, more touchy, always sniffling and scent marking the omega until it was unbearable even for the alphas to be in the same space as Chanyeol since he would often take everything as a challenge. They didn’t want fights, so they left them be.

Baekhyun was the cure, the air to Chanyeol whenever he suffocated in his own dominating self. Baekhyun was the sweetness in the bitterness of his pheromones and the omega was so obedient, so submissive, pliant and ready for him it was destroying Chanyeol’s auto-control until he snapped.

He had fucked Baekhyun in every surface available at their dorm, spreading him open until Baekhyun’s throat was raw from all the screaming and moaning he had done. He had covered every spot on Baekhyun’s body with his cum, often knotting him until he himself was unable to cum any longer. 

But his rut had awakened Baekhyun’s heat, and it was a mess, both latching themselves at each other, Baekhyun bouncing on Chanyeol’s knot until he whined loudly, clear and distressed when the alpha groaned in pain and couldn’t cum from all the stimulation, from all the past orgasm. His knot was big and ruthless, Chanyeol feeling the world go down and drown him in Baekhyun’s sweet, sweet milky and honey like scent until the alpha had managed to fill once again the desperate, needy omega.  
The way Baekhyun would taunt him was making him delirious, walking to him, swaying his hips and opening his pretty pink lips, letting his tongue trace over them, saliva making them glisten and the way his slick would drip down his marked thighs drove him insane, more than often Baekhyun finding fucking himself on his knot since his alpha was unable to do much.

For Baekhyun, he couldn’t breathe nothing but Chanyeol. His musky, powerful and dominant scent, often wrapping his lips around Chanyeol’s cock, sucking and taunting his knot. He loved to wrap his slim fingers around it, feel the pulsing, heated flesh. The alpha would bang his head against the wall, delirious, growling and pushing Baekhyun’s face until he had painted Baekhyun’s neck with the enormous amount of cum he was producing.

But what it drove Chanyeol insane the most was waking up, finding Baekhyun’s face glued to his crotch, licking his balls and nuzzling the union between his thigh and crotch, whining and whimpering loudly. The omega enjoyed the scent, the manly, powerful scent and Chanyeol would quickly push him down and pound into him over, and over, and over again until it all ended.

After the period of their rut and heat was over, Baekhyun would be a soft, pliant cute little thing. Tired and sleepy, would always find a way to be all over his alpha, enjoying the sweet kisses landing on his marked, sore neck and the hands caressing his hips, his belly button and his nipples as if he was carrying but both knew he couldn’t for the medication he had gulfed down before their heat and rut even began.  
And even though if their pups still were not there, Baekhyun was not hopeless and he was sure one day he would be carrying and would give Chanyeol the big family his alpha wanted and desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! i didnt notice the content from the last chapter repeated two more times. i fixed it! hope you guys like this chapter, there's more to come.   
> life for me has been rough and shitty, i've been dealing with a lot and depressed thoughts are drowning me.  
> im trying my best, it would cheer me up if you guys left comments!  
> thank you for reading this, i really appreciate it

**Author's Note:**

> hoooly shit what is this, this was a thing of the moment since i was scrolling through twitter and baek is such a twink???


End file.
